LATELY
by kokoSweetHeart
Summary: It's been one months since Edward and I had sex.Four months ago when he was sleeping I heard him whisper another woman's name.When I asked him about it he said nothing has changed DAILY DRABBLE Rated M for future LEMONSSSS
1. Chapter 1

Drabble. I will post everyday

SM owns the characters I own the plot

* * *

Late I've Had the strangest feeling

With no vivid reason here to find

But yet the thought of losing you been hanging

Around my mind

"Lately" Jodeci

It's been one month since Edward and I had sex. Four months ago when he was sleeping I heard him whisper another woman's name. I asked him about it he said nothing has changed, but he is wrong. He's always going out, and when I ask him where he says the bar with his "guy" friends. Yet he comes home smelling like perfume. I want to leave, but what if I'm just assuming? What if he's not cheating on me?

"Mommy, are you okay?" my son Jeremy asks.

"Yeah, mommy is okay, she just wishes daddy was here."

"Me too," he says sadly.

I just wish Edward was here for his kids, if not me then at least them.

Edward and I have two children, Jeremy and Jamie. Jeremy looks more like Edward he has Edward's nose, green eyes and his strange shade of bronze hair. But my Jamie she looks just like me. She has my long mahogany hair and my chocolate-brown eyes. Also we are expecting. I am three months pregnant, but I'm not showing yet.

I haven't told Edward I'm pregnant. First I was scared, but now I just don't have time. When he comes home I'm sleeping and when I'm come home from work after picking up the kids he's gone. So how do I have time to tell him.

_Knock, knock._

When I get the door it's my sister-in-laws, Alice and Rosalie. Alice is married to Jasper, which is so weird since Jasper is so calm and Alice is very hyper and has "pixie-like" features. Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and inky black. They has one child named Cindy and she looks just like Jasper. Rosalie, is married to Emmett. She keeps him in check when he is too hyper or says the wrong things. Rosalie is 5'9 and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down her back. She has blue eyes and she is very beautiful. They have two beautiful daughters named Rosie and Faith. Both of them have blonde hair, but they look more like Emmett than Rosalie.

I let them in the door and the children go into the playroom,while we sit on the couch.

"How's my baby doing?" Alice says while rubbing my stomach.

"Good, really good."

"Well, the real question is, how are you doing?" Rosalie asks.

"I'm fine," I sigh.

"That's BS, I can tell by the look on your face you're not fine."

After she says that I burst into tears.

"It's okay Bella," Alice says while rubbing my back. "Jeez Rosalie, we haven't even been here for more than five minutes and you've already made the girl cry."

"Well, maybe she should start being more honest."

"I ... think ... he's ... cheating ... on me," I sob.

"Bella, Edward would never do that, he loves you. I see the way he looks at you, he would never cheat," Alice says

"Then why does he come home late every night, and why when I wash his clothes it smells like perfume or how about one night I caught him saying another woman's name?" I say angrily.

"Well, maybe ..." Alice tries to make an excuse but I interrupt.

"No, Alice you can't try to make an excuse out of that! He is CHEATING on me!"

"Maybe you overreacting," Rosalie jumps in

"If this was Emmett, you wouldn't be saying that. You would feel like I do," I say as I wipe the tears that I didn't know were falling.

"Well, that would never happen with Emmett, unless he wants to get his balls cut off. If it was to happening, then I would find out by getting an investigator or something."

Suddenly I feel nauseous so I quickly run to the downstairs restroom and throw-up. _Man I hate this morning sickness_.

Alice holds my hair up while Rosalie rubs my back. After I'm done throwing up my breakfast, I flush the toilet and rinse my mouth out.

"Are you okay?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you know morning sickness and all."

We sit back on the couch and it's quiet for a few minutes.

"Have you told him yet?" Rosalie breaks the silence.

I weakly shake my head.

"Bella, you're like three months pregnant, when are you going to tell him, when you're about to pop?"

"No, I plan on telling him soon, but I just haven't had the time since all this has been going on."

"Well, you need to tell him soon, maybe this will make him step up his game."

"I will," I say sadly.

"Well, on a lighter subject I have a new fashion show coming up and I would like both of y'all to come," Alice says

"Aw, Alice that's great. Yeah of course were coming," Rosalie says

Alice talks about her fashion show and stuff and after a while they leave. I sit on the couch and think. _What if I'm overreacting? What if he's not cheating on me._

Well there is only one thing to do and I have to do it for me ... for us.

* * *

A/N: Please review, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns the characters I own the plot

Chapter 2

Lately I've had the strangest feeling

With no vivid reason here to find

But yet the thought of losing you been hanging

Around my mind

"Lately" Jodeci

The next morning I hear Edward … on the phone?

What is he doing up so early?

"Yeah, Bella is asleep."

"No, she is completely clueless," he chuckles.

"Mmhmm, it's so big do you think it can fit it in that little hole?"

_WHAT THE HELL!_

"Yeah, it's definitely hard."

_I repeat WHAT THE HELL!_

I cover my mouth to hold back a sob. I can't believe this is really happening.

He laughs, "Okay ,see you in a little bit … mmhmm … bye."

I quickly sit up. "Who was that?" I ask.

His face turns completely pale. "Just a … um, friend."

"Do I know this ..."

"Listen Bells, I gotta go, bye," he rushes the words out and runs out the door.

He doesn't even kiss me or tell me he loves me. I try not to cry as I get out of bed and wake the children up. The children go to my Mother, Renee's house while Edward and I go to work. After I get the kids dressed and ready to go. I go to my room and get dressed.

I put on a white shirt and tuck it inside my red pencil skirt and I put on red jacket and red shoes that matches. I put my hair into a ponytail and leave some of my hair out on the sides.

I don't put on any make-up because Edward once told me I don't need it because I'm naturally beautiful. I check myself in the mirror one last time and then we head out to my moms house.

When we arrived,my mom came running out the house. I look alot like my mom. My mom has medium length brown hair, blue eyes, and a round face full of laugh lines.

"There's my babies," She coos while she unbuckles them and gets them out the car.

"Hi grandma," they both say.

"Go inside the house, there is some fresh cookies on the table. Hurry up before grandpa wakes up and eats them all," she says and the children run in the house.

I get out of the car. "Mom isn't it a little too early for cookies?"

"Ugh, Bella stop being a sore camper, live a little." She envelops me in a hug, she can always tell when there's something wrong with me.

"How are you sweetie and how is the baby?"

"I'm good and the baby is great."

"That's good … hey where's Edward, I haven't seen him in a while?"

_That's because he is cheating on me with another women._

"Yeah, he's just busy, but I will tell him you asked about him."

"Yeah, well tell him to get unbusy and come visit us."

I chuckle. "Okay Ma, I'll see you later … I love you and tell Dad to lay off the cookies."

"I've been telling him that for years," she laughs. "Love you too."

I get into the car and drive to a place i never thought i would have to go.

******Lately******

I drive for what seems like eternity, but is really a hour. My nerves are through the roof. I pull up to a large building with glass windows. The sign reads, Black, INC., I get out the car and head inside to the reception desk.

There is a lady behind the desk she is wearing a yellow dress with a black business jacket. She has light brown hair with streaks of honey and brown eyes.

"Hi, my name is Bella Cullen and I'm here to see a ..."

"Okay, let me just call him and tell him you're here." She dials numbers and put the phone rings a few times.

"What is it Angela," says a man who has a very masculine voice.

"You have a young woman by the name of Bella Cullen here to see you."

"Oh, yes send her in now, please."

She hangs up the phone. "Okay, you can go in, his office is down the hall. Make a left at the first hall and it should be the first door on the right."

"Thank you," I say politely.

"Your welcome,have a nice day."

I follow her instructions,and when I get to the door I'm about to knock when it opens.

"Hi, come in and have a seat."

"Thank you." I walk to the sit in front of his desk.

"Would you like something drink?"

"Water is fine, thank you, and you can call me Bella."

"Okay then, in that case you can call me Jacob."

Jacob's tremendously thick, toned and muscular, similar to that of a serious body builder. He has raven-black hair, russet skin and deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes.

He gives me the bottled water that he got out of his mini fridge and sits in the the chair that's on the other side of the desk.

"So, Bella shall we get to business?"

_Who would've ever thought I would end up here._

Sorry guys it sooooo late i was busy today,but i still for all of your wonderful reviews and follows and favorites. Hopefully,I did better on my grammer and stuff.I'm just sooooo nervous about this story and your reviews really boost up my i'm still looking for a BETA so someone help a sista out. LOL Ok imma leave yall alone PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review Thanx for reading...LOVE YOU GUYS


	3. Chapter 3

I have recently been told that Jodici only did a cover of lately the real owner is Stevie wonder

SM owns the people I own the plot

Lately I've had the strangest feeling

With no vivid reason here to find

But yet the thought of losing you been hanging

Around my mind

"Lately" Stevie Wonder

* * *

"Ready as I'll ever be," I say

"Okay, I will … I mean Bella what makes you assume your husband is cheating on you?"

"The basics: he's coming home late, his clothes smell like perfume and this morning he was on the phone what someone and when I asked him who it was he got all nervous and ran."

"Mmhmm, I see." He gets up from the desk and sits in the seat beside me. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, other than he never says I love you or he never kisses me ... um, we haven't had sex in a month, that's really it."

"Either he's cheating or he's gay. Okay, I've got everything written down," he says writing on a piece of paper. "I don't know why a man would ever want to cheat on a beautiful lady like you," he says as he puts his hand on my thigh and slowly moves it up.

My breath hitches.

"You deserve better."

"BETTER, you mean, like you? Ha, ha, you're funny. First of all get you hand of my thigh."

He immediately removes his hand.

"Secondly I am still considered a married woman, so if I have sex with you I would be doing the same thing he's doing. Thirdly if I wasn't married I would ever date you, because according to that wedding band," I say pointing to the wedding band sitting on his desk behind a picture, "over there you're married also. I didn't come here for you to flirt with me or try to get me in your bed. I came to see if my husband is cheating on me. So if you EVER, EVER, EVER do that again I will cut your balls off, blend them with ice, and make you drink them, you understand?"

He swallows hard. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good now may we continue this?"

"Um, yes so ..."

He tells me everything he would do to find out if Edward is cheating and he will find out the girls name just in case the girl is my friend.

******LATELY*******

After I leave the office and I go to work. I work at Pixies, the store is run by Alice. We spent years working to get this to what it is. You can literally see our blood,sweat and tears. She designs her own clothes and sends them off to people in Paris and they make them and send it back to us. For the shoes she designs her shoes and sends it to Spain and then they make them and send them back. Work here is a lot of hard work, but the pay is really good and worth it.

Since Alice is working on her fashion show sometimes she is here and sometimes she's not. When she's not here I run the shop, but today she's here and that a good thing because I have a lot in my mind,and this would just add to it.

I get out the car and go into the store. The walls are a hot pink color and there is rows of clothes and shoes, belts and other accessories. Clothes are organized by color so its easy to spot what you're looking for.

"Hey, bells."

Speaking of the pixie. "Hey, how's the fashion show going?"

"It's … going. A model puked on the stage and I asked her was she sick and she said no. So of course I believed but then the next second she fainted on top of her puke and she got it on my dress."

"Alice you're so vain you know the only THING you cared about was that dress."

She laughs. "Damn right. Well speaking of my fashion show I know you think Edward is cheating on you, but you should ask him to go."

"Ali, I don't know."

"Just ask, please for me?"

"Fine," I huff.

She squeals and jumps up and down and hugs me. "Thanks Bells." She kisses my cheek

Dang I'm getting more action from her than Edward.

I'm working with a customer when Alice comes up to us.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you hang these up?"

She hands me a pile of clothes

"Sure." I take the clothes in my hand and start to hanging them up.

I'm about to hang up the last shirt when I hear Jessica talking about me.

"Yeah … exactly I heard Alice talking about how Bella thinks Edward is cheating on her. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if he was, because he can do way better." Jessica has voluminous curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She's never liked me because I married Edward.

"Yeah, I know right, and she isn't even pretty," I hear Lauren. Lauren has long, corn-silk blonde hair, green eyes with pale eyebrows.

Usually I'm not hurt by their comments, but this time it hurts. I hang up the last shirt and run to the restroom. I get there and I bust into tears. I need to get my husband back. I'm in the bathroom for about twenty minutes when I hear a knock on the door.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just wasn't feeling well." I open the door

"Do you wanna go home?"

"No ..." I shake my head. "I'm feeling better now."

She gives me a sad smile. "Okay, well if you get sick again you can just go home."

I nod my head. The day continues and I go to my mom's house and we eat dinner and go home there was no sign of Edward Again.

I wake, it's a new day. I just sit here and stare at Edwards sleeping form. We used to be so happy what happened to us. He stirs a little bit and then he wakes up and faces me.

"Good Morning," he says.

I haven't heard him say that in awhile. "Good morning, I have a question."

"Okay shoot."

I smile hopefully. "So, um, Alice is having a fashion show and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, when is it?"

Finally, we're getting somewhere. "Um, Thursday I believe ..."

"I can't come … sorry," he says cutting me off.

WHAT?!

"What, why not?"

"I can't come...I'm sorry"

"And why not"

"I'm ughh ... um, ... busy"

That's bullshit! "Busy doing what?" Screwing other girls.

"Working, sorry Bells."

"Right, working,whatever, Edward!" I get up to go wake the children up, so we can go to my mother's house.

"What do you want me to do?"

I face him. "Nothing Edward, the same thing you've been doing. You've not been helping take care of our children, or spending time with them. How about asking me how I am doing, or I don't know kissing or hugging me?"

"Bells, I'm sor ..."

"Save it, Edward!" I yell cutting him off. I'm about to open the door when he starts talking.

"Bells, I'm going to be home late tonight."

I face him again. "Well there's something new. but really why tell me today? Normally you don't tell me at all so I would've just assumed you were going to be late..." I turn back around and open the door. "Oh and while you're out 'working late' I will be putting your clothes and covers on the couch because that's where you will be at until you get your shit together!"

After I wake up Jeremy, I go in Jamie's room to wake her up.

"Hey princess."

"Hey, mommy, is daddy coming with us to grandma's house?"

"Nope, not today, he's sleeping."

"Oh, okay..." she sounds so sad. "Mommy, grandma said daddy is being a bad son-in-law"

And father, I add mentally.

She's silent for a little bit. "Mommy I miss daddy"

Don't we all.

"Okay, baby girl, lets get dressed."

Thanx again for you reviews and follows. Trust and believe Bella will find out what is going on with Bella just bear with me. Some people are mad at Bella because she hasn't left yet,but it's hard for her because she loves him so so i might make a EPOV but i don't know yet. Review it inspires me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4: Wisdom

SM owns the characters,but I own the plot

"There is neither happiness nor misery in the world; there is only the comparison of one state with another, nothing more. He who has felt the deepest grief is best able to experience supreme happiness. We must of felt what it is to die, Morrel, that we may appreciate the enjoyments of life.

" Live, then, and be happy, beloved children of my heart, and never forget, that until the day God will deign to reveal the future to man, all human wisdom is contained in these two words, 'Wait and Hope."

~Alexander Dumas

* * *

CHAP.4:Wisdom

When I drop the kids off I didn't even go in the house. I couldn't bear to look at my mother. She would be so disappointed with the fact that I'm hiding something this important from her.

I drove to Pixies and run into Alice's office to find Rosalie in there with her.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"Alice asked

"Me and Edward."

"Bella come on."

"NO, Alice, not only is he not showing me attention he is not showing his own kids attention." I start pacing "He's not just hurting me, he is hurting his children."

"And I completely understand that but ..."

"I don't think you do because if you did you would be the one saying this. I should ... I know you're his sister, but you have to understand that your brother is neglecting his family."

"You can make this work Bella, you can go to couples therapy and ... and ..."

"Fine, Alice we'll go, but not if he's cheating." I start crying. "If he is cheating I'm leaving for good, I'm getting a divorce and I want full custody of the kids."

"Okay," she says as she rubs my back

Rosalie finally speaks up. "Bella, I think you should go home and rest. This stress is not good for the baby."

"Yeah, Rosalie's right, take today and tomorrow off," Alice says.

I turn around to leave when Rosalie stops me. "When do you find out?"

I turn around. "Find out what?"

"When he's cheating on you?"

"Tomorrow," I whisper, and then I turn around and walk out the door.

******LATELY******

I go to my mom's house to get the kids. I just sit in the car for a little bit since my eyes are swollen and my nose is red from crying. Finally, I get out and go inside my parents house.

"Hey, Bells," I hear my dad say as I close the door.

I clear my throat. "Hey, Dad, how are you?"

"Good," he says as I hug him.

I go to sit on the couch opposite of him. "Where is mom and the children?"

"They're outside."

"Okay, I'm going to go get them." I stand up to got get the children.

"Wait, Bells let me talk to you for a second."

I sit back down. "What's up, Dad?"

"I don't know what's going on with with you and Edward and I have a feeling I don't wanna know." I start tearing up. "Bells I can see the hurt on your face every time your mother and I ask you about Edward." I wipe the tears that started rolling down my face. "He promised me he would never hurt you, but I see he broke that promise. So I guess I gotta break his face."

I chuckle, he has always been so protective of me. "Dad, I don't need you in jail, we're fine. We're working on it."

"Okay, but if you ever need my shot gun don't be afraid to ask."

"I won't, Dad." I get up and walk outside to see my mom hunched over and the children running around.

I laugh. "Mom, they wore you out already?"

"That's not funny," she huffs.

"You're getting old, of course it's funny."

"Just help me inside," she pants laughing.

I take her arm. "Come inside Jamie and Jeremy," I call out behind us.

We all go inside and I help her on the couch and then I sit next to her.

"Why are you off so early?"

"I wasn't feeling well, and I'm ... we're about to go home." I get up. "Jeremy and Jamie go to the door, please." I walk to the door.

"Hey, Bella."

I look at my mom. "Yeah?"

"Talk to him, he needs to know what's going on with the kids and how you feel. You've always had a very big heart and was always so forgiving, but if he doesn't want to change don't forgive him until he learns how to not only be a father, but be a husband. Bells I love you, everything will be okay, I promise."

I start crying. "I love you too Mom." I walk back to her and give her a hug.

When we get home we watch some movies and both little ones pass out on the couch. I pick them up and carry them to their rooms. _I'm too pregnant for this, but someone has to do it._

Then I go to my room and go to sleep

"_Hey, Bells," Edward says._

"_Edward, what are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like?"_

_He starts walking down the aisle to a women in a wedding dress. I follow him._

_The lady has long, curly, strawberry blonde hair_

_I looked to Edward and notice he's wearing a tuxedo_

"_Meet my new wife ... Tanya." _

I jump awake. I wipe my forehead and then lay back down.

_God, please help me._

Thanks for reviewing,follow,and adding this story as your favorite. I highly appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5: Cheater never win part 1

"Fuck You for cheating on me. Fuck you for reducing it to the word cheating. As if this were a card game, and you sneaked a look at my hand. Who came up with the term _cheating,_ anyway? A cheater, I imagine. Someone who thought _liar_ was too harsh. Someone who thought _devastator_ was too emotional. The same person who thought, oops, he'd gotten _caught with his hand in the cookie jar._ Fuck you. This isn't about slipping yourself an extra twenty dollars of Monopoly money. These are our lives. You went and broke our lives. You are so much worse than a cheater. You killed something. And you killed it when its back was turned."

― David Levithan, _The Lover's Dictionar_y

I Finally got a pre-reader YAAAAAAY! Thanks TeamAllTwilight, I highly appreciate it. She also making corrections to my other chapters,so go check it out.

SM owns the people I own the plot

The next morning, I sit in bed thinking about all the happy times we had. No matter how hard life was we always found away back together. But what if we can't do that this time. What if this time is completely different. What if he is cheating on me. Would I be able to handle that. What if I lose the baby because of all this. What do I do?

I go in to the children's room, and I remember when it was nothing but a storage room. When there was no children around. When it was so quiet you couldn't hear anything. When life was so much easier.

I go downstairs to find that Edward was already gone, and the sheets on the couch were already folded up._ Gosh I miss him._

I sit on the couch and remember us making love on here for the first time. Remembering how we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Remembering the time I cried and he comforted me.

I walk into the kitchen, and remember when I told him I was pregnant. Remembering how he cried tears of joy. Remembering him spinning me around. Remembering him kissing my stomach. Remembering the love we had for each other. Has that all gone away. Does he not think about me, how I think about him?

I start making breakfast. I make Edward's favorite. A omelete that has bacon in it.

After I finish I wake up the children, so they can eat while I take a shower. After I finish showering I go back downstairs and see that they are done eating, so I tell them to get ready.

I'm taking them to my mom's house, because just in case Edward is cheating on me I refuse to have the children involved. Also I don't want them to hear anything that's going to happen.

When they get ready we head for my mom's house.

"Mommy, where are we going?" I hear Jamie say from the backseat

"You guys are going to grandma's house."

We finally get to my mom's house. I'm sitting on the couch and the children are upstairs playing the Wii.

"Do you think your ready for all of this?" My mother asks, after I explain to her what's been going on.

"Nope, but I have to get this over with. I've avoided this for way too long is time to settle this now."

"I just can't bear to see you anymore hurt."

"I know Mom, I'm sorry, but can the kids stay here just incase anything happens? I don't want them to see me so helpless."

"Sure, baby, I can always use grandma time."

"Thanks, Mom." I wipe away the tears that falling.

She hugs me while I just sit there and cry on her shoulder. We stop hugging and I see Jeremy run down the stairs. "Mommy, look I lost my tooth!" he says excitedly.

I smile weakly. "Aww, that's great sweetie."

"Maybe when daddy gets home I can show him."

"Bud, you're spending the night at grandma's, so maybe you can show him when you get back?"

"Why?" he asks sadly.

_What am I supposed to tell him? Oh, mommy thinks daddy is cheating, so she hired a private investigator. He's coming today to tell mommy whether or not daddy is a cheating piece of crap. Which by the way if he is, you won't get to see him for a long time_. _No, not appropriate to say,_ _I need to think quick. _

"Because your mommy and your daddy need a break from you guys, but they still love you. They just have to work some things out," Mom says saving the day, once again.

I spend the rest of the day playing with the children, because lord only knows when the next time I will see them is.

I put the kids to sleep and then I tell my parents goodnight, and head home. Jacob said he would be there at 11:00, so that gives me time to clean the dishes and clean the house before he comes.

After i'm done with everything I sit on the couch and wait for Jacob. Right as the clock goes to 11:00 I hear a knock on the door. _Dang he was right when he said he would be her at eleven._

I open the door for him, and let him in. He sits on the couch. There is an awkward silence

"Hey,can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

I sit on the couch next to him. He's silent again

"Okay,are you going to tell me, or what?"

"Oh, ." The look on his face tells me that something is wrong. "Listen,whatever I tell you is for the best, so with that I found out that your husband is in fact cheating on you."

I broke down crying

"The person that he's having an affair with is a woman named Tanya Denali." He pulls out some pictures. The lady that are in the pictures is the same one that was in my dream. "I've caught them in different restaurants and at stores together. I've even seen them going into this house." He shows me a picture of a 3-story house that's green. The same color as Edwards eyes.

"I don't know what they were doing in there,but it looks suspicious to me," he continues.

"Thanks, Jacob. I will mail you the money."

We both get up and walk to the door

"Listen, if you ever just need a shoulder to cry on I'll be there."

"GET OUT, JACOB," I say angrily.

After he leaves, I run upstairs and I pack every single thing that belongs to Edward and bring it down stairs. I wait downstairs for him.

**I know,I know you all are mad at me. You guys will find out what Edward has been up to,but you have to just enjoy the ride. Edward will soon be back with Bella. This work out they will be the loving,happy couple you guys all love. I LOVE YOU GUYS 3 3**


	6. Chapter 6:Cheaters never win part 2

"What irritated me most in that entire situation was the fact that I

wasn't feeling humiliated, or annoyed, or even fooled. Betrayal was

what I felt, my heart broken not just by a guy I was in love with, but

also by, as I once believed, a true friend."

― Danka V., _The Unchosen Life_

* * *

I Finally got a pre-reader YAAAAAAY! Thanks TeamAllTwilight, I highly appreciate it. She also making corrections to my other chapters,so go check it out.

**Oh btw before I forget sometime I have dreams about people that I never met or 's weird because when I meet them it's awkward. That's the same thing that happened with never met Tanya in her life,but she just had a dream about her. I know it's weird.**

SM owns the people I own the plot

* * *

12:00~I warm myself up some mac and cheese from Tuesday night, he's still not here.

1:00~I take a shower, he's still not here.

2:00~I organize all of our magazine downstairs, he's still not here.

3:00~I finish reading my book from the library, he's still not here.

4:00~I figure out what I'm going to say to him. I don't want to be the the helpless woman. I don't want to be like Cinderella, helplessly waiting for Prince Charming to save the day.

It's now 5 o'clock in the morning and I'm still up waiting for Edward to come home. I slowly start to drift off to sleep when I hear the door being open.

"Bella?"I hear him say.

"Yeah it's me."

"Why are you not asleep yet? Where are the children?" He asks as he walks to where I am, but he doesn't sit down.

"The children are at my mother's house."

"You still didn't answer why you're still awake?"

I look him straight in the eyes. "No, Edward the real question is why are you out so late?"

"I had some business to take care of," he says while breaking my stare

I stand up. "What type of business, Edward?" I yell.

"It's nothing," he clears his throat. "Can we talk about something else?"

"No, we cannot we're going to talk about it NOW,so SIT DOWN." He sits down and I sit next to him. "Why do you come late? Why do your clothes smell like perfume? Why don't you care about your children? Why don't you care about me?" My eyes start welling up as I continue.

"Bells, of course I care about you and the children."

I wipe the tears that have fell from my eyes. "Edward, I don't think you do,because if you did then you wouldn't come home late every night. You wouldn't come home smelling like perfume. You would be playing with the children. You would be taking me out on dates. You would be in bed with me, holding me, telling me you love me ,but where are you now Edward?"

"Listen Bells ..."

"Is there somebody else?"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME I SAID IS THERE SOMEBODY ELSE THAT YOU'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH?" I yell angrily.

"No, Bells, you're the only one."

"Really ..." I pick up on on the pictures and throw them in his lap. "Then who is she?"

He shakes slightly looking at the photographs. "Bella where did you get these?"

"That's not the POINT, Edward. The point is that you've been out all hours on the night with her. So again, I ask, WHO. IS. SHE?"

"She's a nobody," he shakes his head like he's debating on telling me. "Bells ..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I stand up. "You know all this time I've been trying to think of ways of how to ask you about this. I've been thinking about how we can still make 'us' work, but I can't do this," I start crying again. "So I packed up all your shit." I pointed to the corner of the living room. "Edward I want you to leave my house." I start walking away, but he lightly grabs my arm. I turn around to face him.

"Bella … I'm sor ..."

"NO! Edward I'm sorry … I'm sorry that I wasn't her, in fact, I'm sorry that I even married you!" I go over to where his stuff is and start throwing it at him. "GET OUT MY HOUSE … NOW!"

He hesitates, but leaves. I close the door behind him. I lay against the door and slowly slide down, as I burst into tears.

********LATELY********

It's been a week since I last saw Edward and the children. My mom is keeping the children until I get over what I'm going through. But who gets over a break-up? How do you just stop crying? How do you move on? Everything is so empty without him.

I hear a knock on the door, but I can't answer it, everything inside and out of me feels so sore.

All of a sudden I hear Alice

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, get your ass up right now!"

I pull the covers over my head.

The covers get pulled off. "Bella you can't hide forever," Alice says as her and Rosalie lie beside me on the bed.

"I'm not trying to hide."

"Then are you doing?" Rosalie asks.

"Thinking."

"Thinking about what, Bella, there is nothing to think about?" Alice says.

"Alice, there is plenty to think about like … how am I going to tell the children that they're father is not coming home? Or how I'm going to cope without a husband?"

"You would have a husband if you would just have talked this out with him."

I sit up and face her. "Alice I have tried, I've tried so many times, I've tried. I'm tired of trying and now I'm letting go. I'M DONE!"

"Okay, okay, before this gets out of hand, we're going to go. We left you some breakfast in the fridge, please don't let it get spoiled," Rosalie says grabbing Alice's hand. They get off the bed and head for the door.

"Bye, Bella. We love you."

I hear the door shut, so I laid back down.

***********LATELY**********

After I get an hour of sleep, I get up and decide to go eat the breakfast that Rosalie got for me. I slowly walk down the stairs. As soon as I open the fridge there is a knock on the door.

_It must be Alice, Rosalie probably had a talk with her, so now she wants to apologize._

I close the fridge and go to answer the door.

"Listen Alice it's fi ..." My breath get stuck in my throat as I see who's in front of me. "Edward?" I breathe out.

* * *

OH, I bet y'all didn't see that coming. LOL. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Say** what you mean and mean what you say. Don't expect others to read your mind, and don't play games with their heads and hearts. Don't tell half-truths and expect people to trust you when the full truth comes out. Half-truths are no better than lies. And don't ignore someone you care about, because lack of concern hurts more than angry words.

~Ritu Ghatourey

* * *

I Finally got a pre-reader YAAAAAAY! Thanks TeamAllTwilight, I highly appreciate it. She also making corrections to my other chapters,so go check it out.

SM owns the people I own the plot

* * *

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you the truth."

"I don't care anymore. I gave you time to tell me, but you didn't so please leave."

"No," he says stepping inside the house

"Edward, get out of my house," I say as calmly as I can.

"No."

"I'm calling the police." I turn around to get the phone when all of a sudden Edward has me over his shoulder.

"What the hell, Edward, put me down!" I start kicking and screaming.

"Will you stop?"

"Nope!"

He turns us around and closes the house door. He carries me to his car,and puts me in the passenger door. I try to get out, but he has the child locks engaged.

He gets into the drivers side and I turn around and face him. "Really, child locks?"

"Well, I knew you would try to escape."

"Well it's not everyday that I get kidnapped by my own husband!" I cross my arms under my chest and turn to the window. "Or should I say soon to be ex-husband?"

**********LATELY*******

"Are we there yet?" I ask for what seems like the hundredth time, over the past several minutes.

"No, we'll be there in a couple of minutes," he says clearly annoyed with me.

"Well … are we there yet?"

"No, Bella, we're not there yet, so please stop asking that question."

"Um … No! Are we there yet?

He groans and grips the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. We stop at a red light. "Put this on."

I turn to look at the blindfold in his hand. "No."

"Please?"

I look at him then the blindfold. "No!" I look back to the window.

"You're so stubborn."

All I see is darkness as he covers my eyes. "I said No!" I try to take it off, but he moves my hand away.

"Can you just leave it on? Please! We're almost there"

"Fine."

We drive another five minutes. When the car comes to a halt, I hear the driver door open,and then close. After a second my door is open, I get out the car and then I hear it close.

Edward takes my hand. "We're almost there … just a few more steps."

I hear a door open. He takes off my blindfold. "Welcome to our new house." He has the biggest smile plastered on his face.

I'm in the inside of what looks like a mansion. It has lovely crown molding, a table in the center of the foyer, two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor. I look to my right and see the kitchen. I look to my left and see an office. I look straight and see the living room

I look at Edward. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, this is ours."

"No, I mean this is what you've been doing the whole time I was at home trying to figure out if you were cheating on me or not? While I was taking care of OUR children alone?"

His smile fades. "No, I went to work."

"Oh, really, then why did you come home so late?"

"I worked all of that over time, so that that I can afford this house and continue to pay rent."

"That's bs you can't possibly work all day and do over time."

"No, but I work on the house from 10:00 until 5:00, and then I go to work from 5:30 to 2:30, and it takes me a hour to get home."

I ball my hands into fists. "That would mean you would be working," I silently add it up in my head, "TEN hours, Edward!" I say angrily

"I have to what I have to do for our family."

"Right, because what you were doing wasn't enough? Edward, I didn't want a bigger house, especially not one that is way bigger than we need. I wanted a husband and a father for our children."

"Bella … I ..."

I shake my head interrupting his speech. "No, just take me home, Edward."

He looks at me sadly. "Okay."

We get in the car and head back to the house. The car ride was silent and the emotions are thick in the air. When we get in front of the house, I turn toward him.

"I have a couple of questions."

He looks up at me. "Okay."

"Who is Tanya?"

"She is the designer of the house. I promise I didn't think about her other than that way. She would give me hugs and I would push her off, that's why I smelled like perfume."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, why did you buy the house?"

"I thought it would make you happy, I just wanted you to be happy."

"Edward, I was happy. I was happy that I got to spend every waking moment with you and the kids. A bigger house doesn't make me happy. Not even all the money in the world would. The only thing that makes me happy is if I have my family with me."

He smiles a little. "But, it doesn't take six months to decorate a house."

"The house didn't look like it looks now it … it looked like a haunted house. I had to start from the bottom,and we had to get inspectors so that it was safe for the kids. Thats what I've been doing for four months. For these last two months I've been modernizing it," he says without a blink of an eye.

"Why did you come home at five o'clock in the morning last week?"

"I usually get home at three, but I fell asleep in the car at work."

I run my hand through my hair. _Is he lying? Can I believe him? _"I just don't understand, Edward, didn't you think about us, the kids, our family?"

"Bella, thats all I've ever talked about, everyone was probably getting annoyed. I just wanted us to have a bigger place,and not only bigger but closer to both of our parents houses. But now I see that it was wrong that I hurt you and I neglected my children. I'm sorry"

"Edward, sorry doesn't make me forgive you. Sorry is for when you accidently put the red shirt in the washing machine with the white clothes. This time sorry doesn't help."

"Bella, I promise to do everything I can so you're able to forgive me."

"Don't make promises Edward, just do it. Not only do I need you, but our children need you. And Edward, our unborn baby needs you too."

"Your preg ..."

"Yes," I say not letting him finish his question.

"How many … how many months are you?"

"Five months now. I didn't want to hide it from you, I just never had the chance or time to tell you." I turn to open the door, but the child lock is still on. "And can you disengage the damn child locks now?"

He gets out the car and lets me out.

I get out and face him "I want the keys to the house,until you get your shit together you are no longer welcomed"

He hands over the key and I turn from him and walk to the house.

"Bella,I love you," he calls out.

I stop, but then continue walking. When I get inside the house I take a shower and get ready to go to my mom's house to get the children.

********LATELY******

When I get to my parent's house, I unlock the door. "Hey, Bella, how did everything go?" My father asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I sit on the sofa opposite of him.

"I'm going to guess bad. You didn't kill him did you, because that's my job."

"No Dad," I chuckle.

My father opens his mouth to speak when my mom comes in. "Bella, lunch is ready if you want some?"

I go into the kitchen to eat. _What do I do? Do I believe him? Do I take him back? My children need their father. _

* * *

**I know I know you guys are like OMG that doesn't even make sense,but it's different I've never read a story like this.I know about you guys,but I hate Edward REVIEW and see you guys later on todayy.**


	8. EPOV: Finding Yourself

"Life is painful and messed up. It gets complicated at the worst of times, and sometimes you have no idea where to go or what to do. Lots of times people just let themselves get lost, dropping into a wide open, huge abyss. But that's why we have to keep trying. We have to push through all that hurts us, work past all our memories that are haunting us. Sometimes the things that hurt us are the things that make us strongest. A life without experience, in my opinion, is no life at all. And that's why I tell everyone that, even when it hurts, never stop yourself from living."

― Alysha Speer

* * *

Got the meeting idea from:

/stories/sectionfront/life/the-way-we-met-couples- found-enduring-love-in-unusual-places-499072/

I Finally got a pre-reader YAAAAAAY! Thanks TeamAllTwilight

SM owns the people I own the plot

* * *

I should have fought to keep her, but I just let her go. I did this to myself. I need to fix this. I need to show her that I would never cheat on her. I need to show her that I will be there for our kids.

But how do I do that. How do I get her to hear me out.

We used to be so happy. I used to to take her out on dates, then show her a good time when we got home. I used to make her laugh and smile. Now the only thing I make her do is cry.

What's wrong with me. I should be at home. I should be in bed lying next to her.

I just wanted to do what's best for this family. I didn't want her to hate me. I love her with my whole heart. I love my children. Everybody used to always say we were me meant to be together I remember when we first met. We were in High school, we were so young, so in love.

**Flashback**

_Emmett, Jasper and I are at a high school party. Emmett is flirting with every girl at the party._

"_He's ridiculous somebody needs to knock some sense into him," I said._

"_You're right, I'll be right back." When he comes back he has a girl. She has long mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes._

"_Hey," she says nervously._

"_Hey." We both just stare at each other._

"_I hate to break you guys love fest, but I need you … ugh"_

"_Bella," she says without taking a eye off me._

"_Okay, Bella to do me a favor." We both turn towards Jasper. "Okay, so do you see that guy..." He points to Emmett. "I need you slap him."_

"_Slap him?" she asks._

"_Yes, slap him."_

"_Um, why?"_

"_Because he's being a jerk."_

"_Um, okay." She walks toward Emmett. When she gets to him she taps him on the shoulder. She looks like she's yelling at him, and then all of a sudden she slaps him … HARD. Me and Jasper bust out laughing. She walks back to us._

"_What did you say to him?"_

"_Nothing really I just said 'you're such an asshole', and just slapped him."_

"_Well it was funny."_

_***End of flashback***_

After that I knew she was the one for me, but why did I let this happen. Why didn't I tell her. How stupid can I be. Why didn't I just tell her. She could've helped me. We would still be happy. I need to tell her the truth.

******LATELY*****

I Drive to our house. I Hope she forgives me. I hope she hears me out. I knock on the door. I hear her voice, and then she opens the door. "Alice it fi ..." She stops and says, "Edward ..."

I thought I could make her listen, but she is very angry. I took her to the house, I showed her what I have really been doing. Between work and fixing up this house for her and our children. She is still mad at me, but at least she is talking to me.

I take her back home, because she has not yet forgiven me. I plan to make that my first priority, making her forgive me. I take her home and I am floored with her revolution, I'm going to be a daddy, again.

I drive to my parents house. I know they will tell me the right thing to do. I walk in the door to find Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice sitting in the living room, so I decide to join them. My mom and and my dad finally walk in. My mom is 5'6 with caramel brown hair. Her face is heart-shaped with dimples. She also has brown eyes. My father is 6'2 with blond hair that goes to his collar bone. He has blue eyes. My mother says I get my eye color from my grandmother.

They sit down on the couch across from me.

"Are you going to say something, because this absolutely ridiculous," Rosalie says.

"What do you want me to say? I told her everything."

"Maybe try to get her back. Gosh you broke her heart and then you think I'm sorry is going to help?"

"Well ..."

"Well, nothing Edward you need to go and make it up to her."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know Edward, you're her husband start acting like it." she screams. "You know I wouldn't be mad if she did divorce you, you're acting like a pussy."

"And you're acting like a bitch!"

Rosalie comes over to where I am and slaps me. "You're such a asshole I hope Bella never gets back with you." With that her and Emmett leave.

"I'm glad I have your support," I say turning to those still here.

"You know, she's right. All this time I've been defending you and you were wrong. I'm not saying I hope you guys never get back together, but I'm saying I hope she doesn't take you back until you get your head together." Then Alice leaves with Jasper.

My mother starts speaking. "They're right you know, but Rose didn't have to slap you. Even though you deserved it. Your father and didn't raise you like that. We raised to be a gentleman. Bella loves you no matter what happens, but you have to show her that you want her back. That house wasn't as important as your family. Nothing is as important as your family. I don't know what you can do to get her back, but try. I know she'll take you you back. It's going to take her time to fully trust you again, but try to gain her trust back." She leaves and goes upstairs.

"You need to be the man of the can't be both wife, and husband. She needs you just as much as you need her. You know I bought this house for your mom, but I didn't do it how you did. Of course I did over time to pay for the house, but once I got the house we worked on it … together. That's what you should've did, but you didn't. You have the house now where is the woman that you bought it for? Where are the children? Not there because you spent too much time building and decorating that house, when you should have been at home." He gets up and pats me back. "Cullen men always get there women back, don't disappoint me." Then he goes upstairs.

I repeat everything everyone said to me in my head and I know what I have to do.

* * *

**This will make up for saturday. 2 post in 1 day yay!**


	9. Chapter 9: Communicationn is the key

You can talk with someone for years, everyday, and still, it won't mean as much as what you can have when you sit in front of someone, not saying a word, yet you feel that person with your heart, you feel like you have known the person for forever... connections are made with the heart, not the tongue."

― C. JoyBell C.

* * *

I Finally got a pre-reader YAAAAAAY! Thanks TeamAllTwilight, I highly appreciate it.

SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT

SM owns the people I own the plot

* * *

I decided to help my mom clean the kitchen after dinner.

"Aw, Bella you getting so big," my mom coos, as she comes up and rubs my stomach.

"Yeah, and it always takes so long to lose it."

"It's okay, you'll get your sexy body back."

I laugh, and then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," my mom says, rushing to the door.

I watch her go to the door. When she opens it, Edward is there.

"Hey, Edward do you want to come in?"

"Sure," he says walking in the door. It's a awkward silence and my mom looks between us both.

"Soooo ... why are you here?" my mom asks.

"I came to speak to Bella, she wasn't at home, so I assumed she was here."

"Goody," my father says entering the room.

"Come on, Charlie, lets give them privacy."

"I wanna hear this," he whines. My mom gives him 'you better get your butt upstairs' look.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," he states. He walks to me and whispers in my ear, "If he tries anything you know where my gun is."

"CHARLIE," my mother yelled from upstairs.

"I said I was coming." With that he walked up the stairs

Edward and I just stare at eachother.

I clear my throat. "Um, do you wanna sit down?"

"Yeah … yeah that would be nice."

He sits down on the couch and I sit down next to him. We sit still for awhile in complete silence.

"I'm sorry," we both say in unison. We both chuckle. "Why are you sorry?" He asks

"Because,I'm acting so ungrateful. I should be happy you bought us a house. Especially one that is so beautiful. I mean, I guess I was just jealous because you were out all the time … with Tanya, building a house that was ours. I just really missed you. The children missed you, but the house isn't us, it's a little too much."

He chuckles. "Yeah, that's what I said, but Tanya said she knows what women like. So I just let her do it."

"I'm not Tanya. It seems to me that she designed the house for her."

"I guess it does seem that way, but I'm sorry also. I should've been there for you for the kids. I just wanted to do something special. I had everything planned. I would take you out to a nice candlelight dinner. Then I would blindfold you and take you too the house. Then we would christen the house a little."

I start crying.

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" he says as he rubs my back

"Because … that ... seems ... so sweet," I sob. "I can't believe I ruined the surprise. I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid, you were just concerned."

"Yeah, so concerned I hired a private investigator." He just stares at me. "Surprise?"

"So,that's how you got the pictures?"

"Yeah, I guess we all have secrets,but will you forgive me for mines"

"I guess so, and will you forgive me for mines." I nod my hand "Good now everything's out."

"Wait, let me think." I think for a moment. "Yeah they're all out. Oh, and i'm sorry for keeping my pregnancy a secret I should've told you."

"Well that was kinda my fault. I should've been there, and apparently you've gotten a little bigger … and your boobs, mmmm. Thank you, baby." He kisses my stomach.

"I have an appointment tomorrow. Can you make it?"

"Of course, I'll always be there. For you and for our children. I love you."

I smile. " I love you, too."

I kiss him deeply. _I missed him so much__._

* * *

**Yay they're back I said before I will be contining this story.I could care less if people don't like this story and don't think it's not"Realistic".Oh well. Watever. I love my hater and I love my supporters. Love yall. Please REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 11:I do?

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday."

― Nicholas Sparks, _The Notebook_

* * *

I Finally got a pre-reader YAAAAAAY! Thanks TeamAllTwilight

SM owns the people I own the plot

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, how are you today?" Doctor Uley asks.

Edward and I are at a special appointment, because I've suddenly blossomed. I look like I swallowed a watermelon.

"Good, just tired," I say

"Okay, just get more sleep you're going to need it. What about you Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm okay, other than a man thats not me, who has a wicked view of my wife's vagina."

I mouth 'oh my gosh'. "Listen, Edward it's okay. Sam is a good doctor … and married."

"Wasn't it a girl last time..."

"Edward!" I yell annoyingly.

"Lets go see some babies." We a look to the screen as he puts the gel on my belly and then moves the transducer around. "And here are the babies."

"This is the second time you said babies," Edward says confused.

"Yeah, because you're having twins."

Edward's mouth drops. "Oh, right. Surprise!" I add.

"Bells, you said no more secrets," he whines.

"That was it. I promise."

"We'll get you some pictures for the family and yourself, and then you can head home. Everything is looking great."

"Wow another set, so do you know their names yet?"

"No, but it will come to me when I'm screaming and pushing."

"Like last time," he laughs. "You stopped pushing to tell us you figured out their names."

"I was just happy that I found names for my children, because I was nameless for three days, but ... um, I have a question. I know we talked everything out, but I forgot to ask this?"

"Okay."

"Um ... I'm just going to come straight forward with this. One time when you were sleeping and you ... said another woman's name … I don't know exactly what you said, but I know it wasn't my name."

"Bells, I don't know or remember my dreams, but I promise you that it wasn't like a sex dream, because I would've remembered it. That besides the point. The only person I would have a sex dream about is you, so don't stress yourself over it."

"Fine, but if I hear it again I'm slitting your throat."

We continue driving home to our wonderful children.

*******LATELY*******

I am now nine months pregnant, so I'm due any minute now. Edward walks in after putting all the kids to bed.

"I don't know why Takis are bad for you. It should be in the food pyramid."

"Their bad for you because it basically red salt."

_Smartass. _

"Whatever. Do you want some?" I offer him the bag.

"No, and you shouldn't be eating them either." He snatched the bag out of my hand.

"You should give that back if you know what's good for you."

"Apparently not this." He gives the bag back to me, and I stuff more Takis into my month.

"Bella, I have a question," he says nervously.

"What's up?"

He goes on the floor, and gets down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Cullen, I have loved you for every minute of forever ..."

"Edward what are we vampires, we don't live forever, but you would be a hot vampire though. Not as hot as Robert Pattinson, though," I says with a giggle.

He rolls his eyes. "Anyways, will you renew your vows with me?"

"Yes," I say as tears start rolling down my face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I got Taki powder in my eye."

He sits back on the couch. "Here let me help." He blows on my eyes until it doesn't hurt anymore.

We just stare at eachother. He leans in closer until I can feel his soft lips on mine. At first it's gentle and then it turns hungry. I knot my hand in his hair. Leaning harshly into the kiss. While he puts his hand on my thigh and slowly moves it up. I dig my fingers into his hair as I felt a sharp pain.

He pulls away. "Bella you're literally dripping."

"Edward, my water just broke."

His mouth drops.

* * *

HEYY people of the universe in all man will probably be about 2 more chapters left,but I am not done yet.I'm working on another story called The Guest Room Its about bella's baby daddy moving in with her and Edward. So stay tune and find out what happens in you you tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Almost love

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

― Marilyn Monroe

* * *

Finally got a pre-reader YAAAAAAY! Thanks TeamAllTwilight, I highly appreciate it.

FINALLY LEMONSSS

SM owns the people I own the plot

* * *

We are on our way to the hospital. I'm breathing 's driving fast. The kids are sound asleep,and the babies are coming.

A contraction hits me,and I scream.

"Bella, it's going to be okay."

I turn to him. "Edward if you say that one more time!"

We finally got to the hospital, and our families are already there. Rosalie took the children from Edward, so he could go get the nurse.

"We got you a wheelchair," my mom says as she brings it over,and I sit down in it.

"Thanks."

The nurse rolls me into the room, and then I put on a gown. Edward helps me on the bed, and the nurse starts and I.V and hooks me up to the monitors.

"Dr. Uley will be here in a short moment." I nod my head

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good now."

A minute later our family starts to pile in. "Hey, mommy," Jamie says from Rosalie's lap

"Hey, baby can mommy get a hug?"

She walks over to me,and I bend down alittle to give her a hug. She lets go and runs back over to Rosalie.

"Hey Bells, can I have your placenta?" Every looks at him with their mouths hanging,and their eyes wide.

"That's disgusting."

"I heard it was healthy."

I was about to say something when Sam walks in. "Hello everyone." He turns to me. "How are you doing, Bella?"

"I've been better." I scrunch my face up and scream as another contraction hits. "Yeah, I've definitely had better days."

"Okay let's have a look. Oh wow, you're completely dilated. We'll set up the room and then you can start pushing. Can everyone leave except Edward, and their parents.

Everyone gives me a hug and wish me good luck then leaves the room.

Sam and the nurses gets the room together, and the nurse from earlier comes back into the room.

"Okay, lets get this started. I want you to take a deep breath and then push it down until Edward counts to ten."

Edward held my hand. I took a deep breath then started pushing, then stopped when Edward stop counting.

"Now do it again, Bella." I follow his instructions. "Okay, keep going I can see the head. Keep pushing, go, go. Okay, stop pushing."

_This is such hard work and make up your mind!_

"Okay Bella give me one more big push." I do what he says, and all of a sudden I hear crying. Edward lets my hand go to go cut the cord, and then comes right back.

"Are you ready for the second one?"

I shook my head. "No, I can't do this anymore. I'm too tired."

"Come on, Bella, you can do this, and then you go to sleep."

"Fine," I huff. I push again, and after a few minutes the other baby is born, and this time my mom cuts the umbilical cord.

The nurse comes over and gives me both babies as I lay back in the bed.

"Do we have names for these beautiful babies?" Sam asks.

"Um ..." I look to my left. "This is Vanessa Rose Cullen," I look to my right, "and this is Jasmine Hazel Cullen. You get it cause her eyes are already hazel looking instead of blue."

They just stare at me "What?!"

"Nothing, its just that they're very unique names."

"Yeah I got them off of Baby Name Genie, all but the hazel part."

I finally get some rest, and when I wake up the rest of the family is in the room. They're all currently fighting over the babies.

_Gosh we have a weird family_.

*********LATELY*******

It's been eight months since the babies were born. At first they looked like Edward, but now one looks like me and one looks like Edward. So I guess we're even. Edward finally convinced me to move into the house he bought me, but I told him I refuse to move in somewhere that someone else designed. So we decided to re-decorate it. We started from top to bottom, so now we're in the kitchen, the dining room and the living room. Our family is also helping us.

"Finally the babies are asleep," I say as I come down the stairs into the kitchen where Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and my mom are.

"Are you tired? Maybe you should rest," mom says.

"Mom, I'm okay, plus this is my house."

Renee was about to speak when we heard the door open and close. Everyone was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the clicking of heels.

"Eddie, why is most of the furniture outside?"

I turn to come face to face with ...

"Tanya, what are you going here?" Edward says clearly annoyed

"I needed to finish the master bedroom."

_Did she just wink at my man_

"Who are all these people?"

Everyone opens their mouths to say something, but I speak up first.

"I'm ."

"Aww, Eddie your mom is so cute."

_I know she did not just call me his mom_

"No, Mrs. Edward Cullen … the one he married." I say showing her the ring.

"Right and why are you here?"

"Why am I here, no why are you here? This is my house."

"Well, I'm here to finish what I started."

"Sorry, but it's already done. You're fired."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you trying to play dumb or are you really just dumb? That means get the hell out my house." She just stands there staring at me. "Why are you still here?"

"You can't fire me."

"I believe I just did and stop calling him Eddie, his name is Mr. Cullen to you, now get out."

She stands in the same spot.

I huff and get in her face. "Listen Tanya, he's married with four kids. So,either get out of my house and never come back or I'll throw you out."

She glares at me. "You won't dare!"

"I'm glad you said that." I pull her by her ponytail until we get to the door. Then I pick her up and throw her out the door. "If you ever come to my house or touch my husband or even look at him I will kill you and make it look like it was a accident."

Then I slam the door, and walk back into the kitchen. Everyone is staring at me. "What, come on lets get back to work, I'm starving?"

********LATELY*******

We finally finished and had a amazing family dinner. Then slowly everyone left. Edward went upstairs to put Jamie and Jeremy to bed and check on Vanessa and Jasmine.

I open the fridge to get some I'm about to turn around I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. Edward puts his chin on my shoulder. "They're finally all asleep."

"What are you going to do about that?" I turn around and face him. He pushes me up against the fridge. He kisses me passionately. A muffled moan was let out between each kiss, as his hands roamed all over my body. His tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for access. I let him in. His hand slowly went up under my shirt and unhooked my bra.

I pull away. "Maybe we should take this upstairs?"

He nods and we quickly walk up the stairs and into our bedroom. I went and sat on the bed, while he closed the door. He turns and stalks towards me. He grabs my legs and pull me toward him. He pulls off all my clothes. He rub across my clit with his index and middle fingers causing me to moan. His other hand went to rubs my right nipple. He then removed his finger.

_What the hell_

He leaned forward and sucked my nipple into his mouth, causing me to grasp his hair. He pushes me down on the bed, and positions himself in between my legs. Then he sticks out his tongue and licks slowly up my wet slit. I buck my hips. He looks up at me and does his sexy smirk. He inserts one finger inside of me, causing me to squirm and moan in pleasure. He moves the finger in and out slowly as he licks at my clit.

"Oh, God ..." I pant

He looks up at me. "I'm not God, I'm Edward."

I feel the warmth in my stomach. I'm so close and when he removes his fingers I look at him angrily. "My turn." He stands up. I grab him by his shirt and throw him on the bed next to me.

I unbutton his shirt and slowly run my hands down his abs. I continue to run it down until I get to the bulge in his jeans. I take off his jeans and boxers. I look up at him and lick my lips.

Leaning down tentatively, I lick his length from base to tip and suck lightly on the head.

He is large, so what I can't fit in my mouth, I work with my hand. I swirl my tongue around the head of his cock, and then quickly plunge my mouth as far as I can down his length.

He moans loudly, and pulls roughly at my hair. He's so close to his release, but I quickly pull away. I sit back and I smile at him.

He quickly rolls us over, and now he's on top of me. He positions himself in between my legs and then thrusts inside me.

"Edward," I moan.

He pulls out of me, and then plunges himself roughly back into me. He continued to do that.

"O-oh, Edward...harder!" I screamed. He grasps my hips tightly and thrusts into me recklessly. "Edward, fuck...i'm going to come," I pant.

Edward reaches down to rub my clit roughly.

"Edward!" I screamed,my eyes rolled back as I came hard.

"Ah, Edward , oh...God," I Moan as Edward and I came at the same time.

He may have came, but he still continued thrusting to ride out the pleasure.

"Ah, Edward , oh...God," I chant.

He collapses on top of me. The only thing you can hear is our heavy breathing.

He lays beside me.

"You were good," I say to him. "I like it when you play rough."

"Thank you. You were good also."

We are silent for a complete bliss

"Are you ready for round three?" he asks.

_Most definitely!_

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy my very first lemon.I'm working on another story called The Guest stay .Love yall.**


	12. Chapter 12:All Weddings Needs Drama

Today is a day you will always remember

The greatest in anyone's life

You'll start off the day just two people in love

And end it as Husband and Wife

It's a brand new beginning the start of a journey

With moments to cherish and treasure

And although there'll be times when you both disagree

These will surely be outweighed by pleasure

You'll have heard many words of advice in the past

When the secrets of marriage were spoken

But you know that the answers lie hidden inside

Where the bond of true love lies unbroken

So live happy forever as lovers and friends

It's the dawn of a new life for you

As you stand there together with love in your eyes

From the moment you whisper 'I do'

And with luck, all your hopes, and your dreams can be real

May success find it's way to your hearts

Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys

But today is the day it all starts

~Dearson

* * *

Finally got a pre-reader YAAAAAAY! Thanks TeamAllTwilight, I highly appreciate it.

SM owns the people I own the plot

* * *

"Get out of the bathroom,bella!"Alice yelled at me

Today is the day Edward and I renew our wedding vows. I was nervous the first time, now I have to do it again.

"No."

"Everyones waiting for you."

"Fine," I say getting up from the toilet and opening the door.

"You look beautiful," she says. Even though she's the one that did my makeup and hair. My mom and I picked out my wedding dress. My wedding dress is very tight on the waist, fluffy crinkled silky material on the breast area, and extremely flaring out below the waist, with puffy crinkles veil-like material. It has diamonds along the breast line. I don't understand why I have to wear a new dress, but its very pretty … and expensive.

"You do look wonderful," my dad says as he walks in.

"Thanks." I take a deep breath.

_I think i'm ready_

"Bells are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's not like this is the first time we got married, but I'm so scared. Is that normal?"

"I think so, but the only thing you're doing is marrying the same person again. Your only saying different vows," Alice answers.

"Right." I smile. "I'm ready." They both smile. "I think ..." They're smiles fade.

EPOV

I read my vows over and over.

"You ready, dude?" Emmett says.

"Ready for what, we did this before, thats why its called renewing the vows."

"Well, good don't forget eat until you're about to burst and then ride the Screamin' Hurler roller coaster."

"Ugh, thank you." My father comes in, and with that Emmett leaves the room.

"Hey, Edward."

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"I told you the Cullen men always get their women back."

"Yeah, thank you"

"I'm happy that you two worked everything out, and I'm glad you stepped up to the plate."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Your welcome, now lets get the party started."

********LATELY********

BPOV

The wedding was amazing and very beautiful. Of course I cried and for the first time in a long time, so did Edward.

"May I have this dance?" Edward whispers in my ear

I get up and we walk to the dance floor. He puts his hands on my hips and I put mine around his neck

"So, are you ready for honeymoon number two?"

"The question is are you?" We chuckle, and I look to my left to see the one person I despise.

"I'll be right back." I walk over to her with Edward close behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tanya?"

"Just socializing."

"I thought I told you to stay away."

"You said from the house … and your husband. You didn't say from your wedding."

"You know what. I'm tired of seeing your ugly face and boob job."

"Then do something about it." She got in my face.

I punched her on the cheek. She fell to the ground, and spit out some blood. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, and then stood back up.

_I guess she wants more._

I went to go punch her again when she grabs my arm, and punches me in the nose.

I hold my dripping nose. She goes to punch me again, but I punch her in the stomach. She bends forward in pain holding her stomach . Then I put both of my hands behind her head and pushed it down while at the same I jerked my knee up to connect with her face. She flips backward onto the floor unconscious.

Everyone is still in shock

Finally Edward is the first one to speak

"Wow, are you okay?"

Of course I'm okay, but can someone get me something for my nose?"

Everyone snaps out of it and is either talking about the fight, cleaning up blood, taking tanya to the hospital or getting something for me.

"I guess it's true that every wedding has to have some drama," Esme says.

* * *

**A/N:Is anyone still here...We're almost done I will be posting the epilogue REVIEW so that I know someone is still here.**


	13. Epilogue

"Happiness is the consequence of personal effort. You fight for it, strive for it, insist upon it, and sometimes even travel around the world looking for it. You have to participate relentlessly in the manifestations of your own blessings. And once you have achieved a state of happiness, you must never become lax about maintaining it. You must make a mighty effort to keep swimming upward into that happiness forever, to stay afloat on top of it."

― Elizabeth Gilbert, _Eat, Pray, Love_

* * *

Finally got a pre-reader YAAAAAAY! Thanks TeamAllTwilight, I highly appreciate it.

SM owns the people I own the plot

* * *

Since the honeymoon everythings been like a dream. Edward and I went to therapy, but it didn't last long because it was really anything we had to work out. Jeremy and Jamie are now six and Vanessa and Jasmine turned one today. Everything is just moving so fast.

"They got so big," Esme says next to me.

I turn to her. "I know right. I'm getting so old. I'm about to be thirty soon."

"I'm about to be fifty, so you still look good."

I wave my hands up and down my body. "I know, you don't look bad either."

Vanessa and Jasmine run up to us with Jeremy and Jamie. "Mommy can we cut the cake now?" Jeremy asks.

"Sure," I say. We go to cut the cake. After that we opened presents, and we just enjoyed the party. Everyone had fun even the adults. Even though we all go through hard time we are alway here for each other. Nobody can ever back us apart not even each other. We are hard on each other when we need to be, but at the end of the day we still are family.

Everyone finally leaves, and Edward and I get everything cleaned up. The kids were literally bouncing off the wall, but as soon as we bathed them and put them into bed they fell asleep fast.

Edward went downstairs to turn off all the lights, and make sure everything is locked. Tanya decided to pay a visit to our house … again, so I decided my fist would pay a visit to her face again. Edward though I was being too violent in front of the kids, so I didn't get a chance to break her face. He decided we should just change our locks, and get restraining orders.

Me and Edward are so much better. We rarely argue, and we tell each other the truth. We have a no secrets or surprises, unless someone in the family knows.

Edward comes into the room and stripes down into his boxers. He lays on the bed beside me

"What are you thinking about?"

"Me and you."

"Hopefully good things?"

"It's good. I'm glad we made up because I don't think any other man can handle all of this like you do."

"That's right, because I'm the man."

"You're the man." I give him a light kiss on the lips

"A man that's going to get laid for being the best father, husband and best friend."

"I try."

I grab him and kiss him with so much passion and so much love. He rolls us over, but all of a sudden I hear a thump. Then I realize we just rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I start laughing. "I love you."

"I love you too." He presses his lips to mine and we make love on the floor. We eventually get on the bed, but I don't remember how. I do know that I don't know what I would do without him and our family, but I don't want to find out. This is our happy ever after and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**Heyy everyone Didi you like my story? Thank you soooo much for your support on my first fanfic.I not going anywhere.I am currently writing a new story called "The Guest Room" it's about Bella's baby daddy moving in with Her and Edward,so stay tuned.I would like to thank TeamAllTwilight she is guys should read her stories,the current story she's working on is called "Meeting Her Needs" Her and her friend are working on it and their name is WeeKittyAndTAT,TeamAllTwilight,and JessAndTaT. Again thanks to those who gave me a chance and those who review,followed,and Favorited my kept me going,so thanks.I love you guy. Deuces **


	14. Chapter 14: EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOUR DOIN

**EVERY STOP WHAT YOUR DOING AND READ MY NEW STORY "THE GUEST ROOM"**

**SUMMARY:What happens when Bella's baby daddy stays with her and Edward? Will she grow feelings for him? How would Edward take it? NO CHEATING Rated M for language,LEMONS,and rape**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT.**


	15. Chapter 15

**EVERY STOP WHAT YOUR DOING AND READ MY NEW STORY "THE GUEST ROOM"**

**SUMMARY:What happens when Bella's baby daddy stays with her and Edward? Will she grow feelings for him? How would Edward take it? NO CHEATING Rated M for language,LEMONS,and rape**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT.**


End file.
